Goodnight, Sweet Girl
by Willow Cohen
Summary: A song fic describing the emotions of the Scoobies during "Prophecy Girl". My first song fic ever!


_A/N: This will be written verse by verse from a different character's p.o.v. I know that's probably not normal in a song fic, but what can I say? I'm deliciously unconventional and ridiculously abnormal. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Joss and the other brilliant minds at Mutant Enemy. Nor do I own the song featured which is "Goodnight Sweet Girl" by Ghost of the Robot from their album "Mad Brilliant", that all belongs to James Marsters. *swoon***_

_**Dedication: For my Booth. **_

* * *

_Are we done for now,  
Or is this for good,  
Will there be something in time?  
With us there should. _

Willow sat across from Xander in the Bronze as he rehearsed for the thousandth time what he was going to say to Buffy for he finally asked her out. Willow knew she didn't really have much chance with Xander, but she clung to the fact that maybe just maybe eventually he would realize that Buffy only had a thing for Angel and poor Xander, he didn't have a shot. Eventually he would, and when he did, she'd be there waiting. Although, not in a scary way. More in a lifelong friends and secret love way.

He took her hand in his, saying words that she longed to hear that were meant for her best friend. It wasn't much but it would have to do for now.

* * *

_Only girl for me is you  
There can be no other one  
If I didn't have faith  
I would come undone _

Xander sat with Willow in the Bronze, trying to block the music from his mind, which was proving more difficult than usual, given his extreme state of nervousness. He had taken Willow's hand, centering his attention on her, pretending she was Buffy, the girl he loved. _  
_"Buffy," he began shakily, "see the Spring Fling isn't just a dance…"

He asked her the next day at school, and it went a million times worse than he thought it would. While she didn't laugh at him, she rejected him. It hurt. It hurt like hell. What he wouldn't give for praying mantis lady to come up and bite his head off now, or for that killer clown to show up and try to kill him. It's funny how the earth never opens up and swallows you when you want it to. _  
_

* * *

_So much promise in your eyes  
Seems that I can only see  
It always makes me wonder  
If you save it all for me _

Buffy felt horrible for rejecting Xander without so much as a second thought, but there was an implied code here, and that code said A) You don't date your best friend, especially when B) Your other best friend had a serious Jones for him. She looked into his eyes, which before her refusal had been alight with hope, and now after were almost hollow and filled with hurt.

"Guess a guy has to be undead to make time with ya," he said, his voice wracked with pain and anger.

"That's really harsh."

"Look, I'm sorry. I just don't handle rejection well. Funny, considering all the practice I've had..."

* * *

Maybe you do  
Maybe you don't  
Maybe you should  
Probably won't...

Willow was wandering the halls of Sunnydale High trying to figure out when she should go looking for her friends, and anxious as to what she would find, more importantly, anxious over what she wanted to find. She figured she would find a hurt Xander, but she wanted to find a happy Xander who, with Buffy's help, had finally reached the conclusion that he belonged with Willow, with her, that they were supposed to be more than friends. What she found was worse.

"So how'd it go?" she asked, almost afraid of his answer judging by the angry way he was throwing his tennis ball at the wall.

"On a scale of one to ten? It sucked."

"Well, what did she say?"

"Apart from 'no' does it matter?"

It made Willow physically ache to see him this wretchedly hurt, trying to mask his pain with anger.

"Hey," he said, pulling her back to reality, "I know what we'll do! We can go to the dance! Yeah, be my date. We'll dance, we'll have fun…"

Her face fell; she was always his second choice. Never the first. Well, not tonight.

"No."

"What? Willow, c'mon…"

"No. Not gonna happen. You think I wanna go to the dance with you and watch you wish you were there with her? You think that's my idea of hijinks?"

"Willow… I…. I didn't think."

"Yeah…I'll see ya Monday."

She turned and left him standing there alone, to deal with his issues on his own.

_

* * *

_

_Because there will be... _

Buffy had heard Giles telling Angel of the prophecy of her death, and in a way, it made her glad she hadn't agreed to go to the dance with Xander. Now he would only deal with her death as a loss of a friend not the loss of a girlfriend. Poor Xander. Poor Willow. What would they do once she was gone? She hoped they would come together. They still had possibilities. She had about a day. She wondered what she could've had, what chance at love with Angel.

"Angel…"

* * *

There will be other guys  
Who will whisper in your ear  
Say they'll take away you sadness  
And your fears

Angel sat alone in his dark apartment, and he had his brooding face on. His thoughts as usual were centered on a girl. The Slayer. His Slayer. Buffy Summers. The girl he hadn't really realized he loved until he found out he might lose her. He realized when Giles told him that she was going to die that he may not be able to handle his rather long undead life without her. He wanted to help her, to save her, he just didn't know how.

"Buffy…Buffy I'm sorry," he called softly, even though she was nowhere to be seen._  
_

* * *

_They may be kind and true  
They may be good for you  
But they'll never care for you  
More than I do _

Xander had never been so angry in his life. Giles had called, telling him to report to the library, sounding groggy and disoriented. When he arrived he'd received the unhappy news that Buffy had been and gone, pausing to learn that no, the Anointed One had not been killed, and would soon be leading her to the Master, thus leading her to her death, and then proceeded to knock her Watcher out, leaving him useless and senseless on the floor. Way to go British Man! Just let her wander away to her death.

"So you just let her go?" Xander said, his words reverberating with his fury.

"As the soon to be purple area on my jaw suggests I did not 'let' her go."

"But she went alone. To fight the Master. We have to find her. Help her."

"You don't know where she is," Giles pointed out, shooting him his patented English glare.

"No, but I can find out." _  
_

* * *

_I'll be always there  
There to the end  
I can't do much  
But be your one true friend _

Xander had somehow managed to find Angel's apartment, and was explain to his least favorite vampire why he should lead him down to the Master's lair.

"You can't fight the Master kid. He'd kill you before you could breathe."

Xander fumed because he knew the brooding moron was right. Still he had to try.

"How can I put this clearly?" Xander said, swiftly pulling a cross from his back pocket causing Angel to cringe and back away growling, "I don't like you. At the end of the day, I pretty much think you're a vampire. But Buffy's got this big old yen for ya, thinks you're a real person. Right now I'm counting on that fact."

He had gotten Angel to lead him to the Master's lair, which was somewhere in the sewers near the school. They had almost made it when the ground began to shake and rumble.

"What's that?" he asked Angel, unsure what it meant and fearing the worst.

"We're too late. He's gone up." _  
_

* * *

_To the end  
Through the end_

Xander and Angel raced through the tunnel, praying they found her in time.

"Buffy!" Xander called, finally spotting her laying face down in a pool of murky water. 'Oh, God, no. Please God no.' Xander pleaded silently as Angel pulled her from the water.

"She's not breathing," Angel said, pushing her hair back and settling her on the ground.

"We might be able to save her. CPR. Revive her."

"I can't," Angel replied glumly, "I don't have breath."

Xander leaned down on the rocky ground and began CPR, praying it would save her. He did alternating breathing and compressions for a couple minutes before she opened her eyes and coughed, sitting up ready to fight.

* * *

_Our lives to spend  
With each other till the end  
Of time... _

It had been a hell of a battle. But now the Master was dead, a lifeless collection of bones speared on a broken table. Loser. Now Buffy could relax a little with him gone. She looked around at the people she cared about: Giles, Willow, Xander, Angel, and Cordelia…well maybe not so much Cordelia. But she had people. She had friends. They had lived and they had averted the apocalypse. Granted she had died in order to make it all happen but still. She had been brought back. She smiled a small smile. Angel came up to her, offering his arm.

"By the way, I like your dress," he said softly leaning into her.

She had almost forgotten she was wearing the dress she had meant to wear to Spring Fling. It was almost the same exact thing the Master had said when he had seen her.

"Yeah the dress is a big hit with everyone." She smiled. At least now she knew he kinda cared about her.

* * *

Still see the promise in your eyes  
And still wonder if it's for me  
But I know it's still there  
Even when you sleep  
So I say, good night sweet girl

Xander watched Buffy make googly eyes at Angel as they left the library. Was he jealous? Hell yes. Did he blame Angel for her lack of attraction to him? Pretty much. But for now he would settle for friendship. If that was all he ever got, then so be it. At least he tried. Besides, there was always the chance she might wake up one day and see him differently. But for now, he could be her friend, if that was what she truly wanted and needed from him, then he would give it to her and be there until the end.

* * *

_A/N: So this ended in a completely different place than I originally had planned, but hopefully you'll like it! Read & Review! I allow anonymous reviews too poeple! Tell me what you think! This is my first song fic ever!_


End file.
